


Love and Lust

by Yaoikitzzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Assassin! Eren Yeager, Badass Eren Yeager, Cause we need more of those, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Mafia! Levi, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Yeager will be spelt like Jaeger, cross dressing, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoikitzzy/pseuds/Yaoikitzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman was everything a man would ever want to be. He had women,money, and a mansion. But everything changed on that night when Eren Jaeger was to assassinate that man.<br/>But what happens if he was saved by a girl he kept slave?</p><p> </p><p>Years later, Levi became the most feared instead of the most envied. He had become a mafia boss searching for the man who had left a horrendous scar on his chest. He swore that they were enemies but they each start to blossom some feelings inside their chests.</p><p> </p><p>What is this feeling? They had both wondered.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I know that it says sexual content but I won't be writing it(cuz i suck at it) but I'll leave it to your imagination.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)

She stared out the window with her hazel eyes thinking that someday she could escape this cage but she didn't have the heart to leave behind the man she had loved, the same that had taken away her freedom.

 

"Ms. Ral. Mr. Ackerman requests to see you,"said one of the maids who wasn't used at her own will. She stared for a moment at her and then walked to his room, her satin red nightgown fluttering behind her. She knocked on his wooden door and spoke.

 

"Mr. Ackerman. I heard that you wanted to see me." "Ah yes. Come in,"said a muffled voice behind the door. Petra walked inside and saw Mr. Ackerman sipping his Earl Grey tea and wearing his usual clothing. A white button up shirt with a black coat tail left opened, some black slacks and a pair of dress shoes. And of course his white cravat.

 

"Get on the bed." She got on to the silky red sheets of the bed and waited for her master that was in the closet. He then came out with some ropes,gags,blindfolds, and some other things.  
"Ready?"

 

"......Green." she answered.

 

******

 

 

Petra walked outside of the door limping. She was headed towards the bathroom as her Master had requested her to do so until she had heard a knock on the door.

 

One of the maids rushed to the door and saw a beautiful women standing there with her puffy emerald green dress that contrasted well with her caribbean sea eyes torn. She had a terrified look on her pale face. The maids let her in unaware that the girl was in fact a boy.

 

"What happened dear?" One of the maids asked, stroking a fake chocolate brown wig.  
"I was ... I ... I almost got raped," "she" said faking a terrified look on "her" face.

 

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mr. Ackerman will accept you in here immediately." "What about me,"said a voice from behind them. 

 

Pale skin. Intimidating steel blue eyes. Ebony hair styled in an undercut. 'So this is the Levi Ackerman,' thought Eren. 

 

Levi then looked at Eren and signalled the maids to let him go. He then opened his arms and spoke. 

 

"Come." Eren took it as a chance to kill him and ran towards the outstretched arms. "What's your name?" asked Levi. 

 

"It's Eren Jaeger and you better remember it even if you're dead," he said taking out a knife and stabbing him inches away from the heart.

 

He took out the knife and took off his wig revealing that she was a boy. Levi fell to the ground grabbing his wound that was a bloody mess. The maids screamed and it caught the girls attention. Some took it as a chance to escape and others did as well. "I'll kill you, you hear!"said Levi struggling to breathe.

 

"I'm looking forward to it." Eren said and walked outside to the open.

 

Petra saw everything and took it as a chance to escape but she stood at the doorway. She looked behind her and saw her Master coughing up some blood and staining the red carpet. Petra just couldn't leave him like this so she walked over to him. 

 

"Master it's fine. I used to be a nurse." She took off his hand and added some pressure to it with a piece of her nightgown.

 

"I swear I'll kill him." Petra looked up and saw the fury in his eyes. 

 

 

"I'll kill you someday Eren Jaeger!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done. I hope it was good. Anyway.......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed^w


End file.
